User talk:G18rst
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Maelstrom610/I'm back..Blog?? page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! HaarFager (talk) 22:39, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! uploading images check the name of your photo to upload and refrain from replacing images. The Nissan Skyline you uploaded looks like the one released in the Copter chase from 2003. If the packaging of your Truckin Transporter is number C4363, it was from 2004 and originally released with a yellow car. Yours could have been a reissue or a swap out Patty's Hot Wheels (talk) 00:12, November 24, 2015 (UTC) :::"Hi, thanks for the info, i have the copter chase`es and both varients of the truckin transporter with the yellow skyline but wanted more info on this particular set. Its definatley not a swap out as the packaging clearly shows that car with that truck. Thanks, James" :You should try and continue a conversation where it's started. And sign your name with 4 entildas - the sqiggly line to the left of the 1 key. What's the packaging number? Take a pic of the back? Patty's Hot Wheels (talk) 02:02, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Do the tampos on this one match up with the copter chase one? Cars have often been released in different sets, a red go Kart that came out in a few different sets, same for a recent race team boneshaker. Sounds like you have something missing from the table.Patty's Hot Wheels (talk) 02:19, November 25, 2015 (UTC)